


Crossing

by InjaMorgan



Series: The Pain of Victory [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, made myself cry while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan/pseuds/InjaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, one should leave and go where everyone goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> So, this was a short project of [Blue_Sparkle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle) and me. Sorry if anyone cries, but the BotFA just gives me all kinds of plotbunnies, not only the happy ones.
> 
> The picture is drawn by Sparkle, and I wrote the story.

Everything is white, and light, and soft and warm. His chest suddenly doesn't hurt any more; breathing is now easier, and not accompanied with coughing and blood on his lips. Thorin stands, staring at his surroundings awash with light, and finds that instead of being glaring and bright, the light is soothing, indeed even calming his troubled mind.

“Uncle?”

Oh, he knows those voices, and as Thorin looks behind him he sees Fíli, and Kíli, holding hands as they approach him. However, with every step they take they seem to get younger, first appearing as he has last seen them, but soon two little dwarrow boys are running towards him, and Thorin crouches down to hug them close to his chest.

“I'm so sorry boys,” Thorin mutters, although his memories are already slipping away from him. He only remembers that he has wronged his nephews, and all that has happened to them is only his fault.

“Don't worry, uncle, we are all right now,” Kíli says, squirming free of his uncle's arm. “But now we should really go.”

“Yes, we only waited for you so we could go there together,” Fíli speaks, equally letting go of his uncle, and Thorin gets up to look at the light in the distance, which appears now a little brighter, though it also seems to promise him some hard-won rest, and relief, and forgiveness.

“Well then,” Thorin says, grabbing for his nephews hands so he has Kíli on his left side, and Fili on his right. “Come on boys, we're going to meet your granddad and other uncle now.”


End file.
